Happy Birthday
by Zombie-Beards
Summary: Sheamus has a special birthday surprise for Kaitlyn. Smut. Requested by heidipoo.


Kaitlyn walked anxiously through the corridor of the hotel. Today was her birthday and she had, had a sweet surprise of being called out to the stage after the show to be greeted by all the superstars and divas around a cake that AJ held. She had almost wanted to cry as everyone in the stadium started to sing to her but, she had kept her cool as she blew the candles and were met with hugs all around. She even had cake in her face by some of her friends as she pretended to glare at them.

The little party had continued in the back as the cake was cut and passed around. That's when Sheamus pulled her to the side and told her that he had a surprise for her back at the hotel. She had asked what it was but Sheamus merely ignored her as he went to speak with the guys of 3MB.

Kaitlyn was never a big fan of surprises, sure she liked giving them any chance she could, but she didn't like receiving them. She was a fan of knowing what was going to happen. She was the surpriser not the surprise-y.

She reached Sheamus' hotel room. She raised her fist and knocked on the door. Footsteps were heard shuffling over before Sheamus opened the door.

"Hello, Kaitie." He greeted; kissing her on the forehead.

"Hey…I'm here for my surprise!" She said; trying to look behind him but Sheamus had moved to cover her view.

"You'll need this." He said as he reached a scarf towards her. "Here." He said as he moved around her, sliding the scarf over her eyes and using it as a blindfold.

"I have to be blindfolded!?" Kaitlyn exclaimed as she touched the scarf on her face, it smelled very much like Sheamus.

"Yeah, its worth it trust me." He said as he guided her through his hotel from behind, his hands on her shoulders. He hummed "Happy Birthday" to her as he occasionally left kisses behind her head and shoulders.

He sat her down on what she could assume the couch; he kissed her lips softly as he took off her blind fold.

"Surprise!" He exclaimed softly as he moved to the side.

Kaitlyn was met with the vision of candles lit around the hotel room. It left a dimmed look around the room and a faint smell of vanilla. Her eyes spotted two wine bottles on the table and a small bowl of chocolate dipped strawberries. Red caught her eyes as she looked down, noticing rose petals that made a trail around the small coffee table over to a room with its door ajar. Kaitlyn could only guess that was his bedroom.

She felt Sheamus sit next to her as he picked up the wine and poured some into the two glasses. "Oh my god, Sheamus…this is…this is so romantic." She commented; a smile on her face as he handed her, her glass.

"I wanted this to be special for you." He commented, bringing the strawberries to his lap.

Kaitlyn smiled at him before taking a sip of her wine. Wine was never her favorite drink but this one tasted wonderful. She took a strawberry in her fingers as she bit into it.

"Have a bite." She said as she pointed the strawberry towards Sheamus. He leaned forward and took a bite from it.

"Delicious." He said.

"Yeah." She said, drinking her wine. "I can't believe you set this up."

Sheamus merely shrugged as he slung an arm around her; making to feed Kaitlyn a strawberry. She bit into it and moaned out in pleasure at the taste. It really was good. She watched as Sheamus watched her lips move as she ate. Deciding to be a little tease; she licked at her lips.

"Such a tease." He breathed out. She smiled at him before leaning forward and placing a kiss on his lips. The kiss slowly got more heated as the pair put their cups and bowl down. Wrestling with each other's tongues; the pair leaned back on the couch with Kaitlyn on top and Sheamus on the bottom.

Sheamus' hand moved around her waist as Kaitlyn's hand made their way through his fiery red tuffs. Soft moans escaped the pair's lips as they continued to make out and feel each other's bodies.

Kaitlyn tugged on his shirt as her lips slid over his; lipstick marks staining his pale face. He sat up slowly; causing her to end up on her knees before lifting her off the couch. Their lips parted with the sudden change in position.

"I've got something for you." He spoke through breaths. He carried her into the bedroom which was beautifully lit with candles. The rose petals out in the living room all ended at the bed where on top laid a nice lacey number.

She raised an eyebrow at Sheamus who simply grinned down at her. He gently placed her down on her feet.

"Is it my birthday or yours?" She joked as she picked up the lingerie.

"Yours…but you can share." He responded as he placed an arm around her waist and brought her close to him, placing a kiss on her lips.

She smirked on his lips before parting with him. "Let me just slip right into this." She whispered before going into the bathroom.

She quickly stripped out of her clothing before slipping into the lingerie. It was almost funny how people changed into "Sexy Time" clothes to then take them off immediately. But, she did have to admit, this made her look hot. Sheamus definitely knew how to pick stuff out.

She looked at herself in the mirror as she played with her hair; trying to get it at a perfect swiped look. She ruffled it a bit until she looked sexy. _Eat your heart out, Shea. _She thought to herself.

"Are you ready?" She asked behind the door with a smile.

"Yeah" She heard him response.

She opened the door slowly before stopping at the door frame and leaning on it. She smirked over at him; tossing a playful wink his way.

"Wow…" He breathed out, his eyes scanning over her toned body.

"Sexy?" She asked as she sauntered over to him, noticing that he had stripped down to just his boxers while she was gone.

"Absolutely." He answered as he sat up straighter.

Kaitlyn crawled on top of him the smirk still on her face. "Good pick." She complimented.

"I try." He breathed out as he felt Kaitlyn's smooth skin on his. Her hands pushed him back down as she slowly brought herself down with him. His eyes grew dark as she got closer to him; causing her to get much more aroused. She brought her lips down to his as they started to kiss again.

Hands traveled around as tongue wrestled with each other. Lips tasted of wine and strawberries. Sweet and sexy was the atmosphere of the room as the pair started to strip down to nothing slowly. First was Kaitlyn's bra then it was her panties and then Sheamus' boxers.

Sheamus, who had flipped Kaitlyn during the undressing, started to kiss down her toned stomach. He left love bites as he sucked on her skin the lower he got before stopping on her inner thighs. His beard tickled her as he laid soft kisses in them. Kaitlyn squirmed with the feeling.

Sheamus lips trailed up to her clitoris before sticking his tongue out and flicking it. Kaitlyn squirmed as the sensation traveled up her body. A soft moan escaped her as he continued to tickle her sensations. His hands gripped on her thighs as he slipped his tongue into her.

"Sheamus…" She breathed out as his mouth worked its magic. She had said time and time again that he had a very talented mouth. A mouth that could produce so much pleasure in her; and she wasn't only talking about his accent.

Kaitlyn bit her lip as Sheamus started to kiss back up. "Why'd you stop?" She whimpered out, gaining a chuckle from Sheamus.

"I have a better way to pleasure you in mind." He breathed out on her neck, his breath tickling her.

"What about you?" She asked; her hand reaching down for his penis. "You deserve some of that pleasure."

She started to message him, his breath hitching as she did so but he grabbed a hold of her hand and pulled it away. "As much as I loved that, tonight is about you." He said.

He gave her a soft kiss before propping himself between her legs. He adjusted his member before slowly sliding it in her. She bit her lip as he did; her eyes closing as he started to pump slowly. Her hips started to move with his. Soft moans were heard between the two.

"Faster, babe." She breathed out.

Sheamus started to pump faster, causing the bed to rock back and forth. Kaitlyn gripped onto the blankets as her back arched. Sheamus slid a hand under her back; gripping onto it as he moaned out her name.

Kaitlyn threw her head back as he continued to pump faster. "Oh god, Sheamus!" She moaned out loudly; causing the man to smirk.

"You fell so good, Kaitie." He said as he felt himself nearing the edge.

"Oh…Oh I'm close." She said as she felt herself close to ecstasy. And judging by the face Sheamus was making; she could tell he was pretty close as well.

Soon enough the two came together; load moans of each other's names were heard through the bedroom (and next door).

Sheamus collapsed next to Kaitlyn; both of them breathing hard and trying to regain their breaths. Kaitlyn's heart beat rapidly as she came back down from her high. She looked over at Sheamus who glistened from the sweat and the candles.

He looked over at her, a smile on his face. He took Kaitlyn in his arms and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Happy Birthday, Kaitie." He whispered to her as she snuggled in closer to him.

"Best birthday ever." She said; gaining a chuckle from her Great White.

* * *

**A/N: This came in later then I expected but you know school and such! I hope you guys enjoyed this! Please review? ^.^ **


End file.
